1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural chemicals, and more particularly to substituted-diphenylethers which exhibit good fungicidal and herbicidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diphenylethers compounds are known in the art as being useful agricultural chemicals. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide new and improved substituted-diphenylethers which exhibit good fungicidal and herbicidal activity.